ourparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Edith
Also known as the Edenic Force and the Breath of Eden, Edith is the life force that permeates all Edenic life forms. Seeds of life already possess a minute amount of Edith, such as plant seeds and sperm/ovum cells. This is a necessary means to feed their survival, as a complete lack of Edith within a lifeform upon its conception will kill it before it can be ‘born’. This simple fact makes it impossible for life to evolve from non-living substances, with the exception of the extremely rare non-Edenic life forms. All Edenic life forms are by definition connected to Eden as receptacles for Edith. As a life form develops through its life cycle, its capacity for Edith increases to a peak, most visible in its prime, and then slowly deteriorates past that peak, until it eventually dies. An exception is made in the case of true worshipers of Eden, in which case once a covenant is formed with the goddess, this capacity remains at the prime level. If the covenant is made late in a person’s life, the capacity will return to the prime levels, although their physical appearance will remain the same, if in a state of optimal health. Edith itself is technically infinite, as it is the force of an infinite goddess, that is, Eden. This is expressed in life forms by the fact that Edith within a living creature will slowly regenerate overtime. This is not the case when it comes to Causae, as they are seeds, and hence, classed as non-living despite the presence of high concentrations of Edith. Nevertheless, a Causa’s supply is immense, and, unless overused, is capable of outliving the Cleric who owns it. The loss or addition of Edith with regard to a particular creature will affect its health respectively. That being said, the decline of Edith capacity seems to be related to aging, although artificial removal or addition of Edith by outside forces does not seem to affect aging, rather, physical health. This is due to the fact that removal and addition of Edith does nothing to the capacity itself, but rather, the Edith that is present in the subject at the time. The Sanjuran Holy Empire has, over its lengthy existence, developed technology that utilizes Edith as a power source. This is logical, as Edith is renewable, and thus, highly reliable. Scientific research has a consistent standard and prioritizes exactly calculating the running expenditures of any device powered by Edith, so as to avoid accidents (i.e. receptors being forced to drain Edith from nearby people instead of its respective Source Garden in order to keep a certain machine running). Different species of plant, animal, and people, have their own specific regeneration periods. Extensive research has been put into this field, and a catalogue exists dictating the plant species with the highest regeneration rates. Different combinations of these plants within close proximity of each other also have different classes of harmonics, much like how some instruments go well with each other, while others do not. Edith Harmony A joint field produced by separate species of plants within close proximity of each other. Positive Harmonics ''(h+) are produced when compatible plants accompany each other, resulting in an enhanced Edith recovery rate . ''Negative Harmonics (h-) are produced when incompatible plants accompany each other, resulting in a decreased Edith recovery rate. Studies of naturally occurring harmonics indicates that most healthy vegetation biomes contain a healthy balance of interlocking positive and negative harmonic fields. On the other hand, Sanjuran Source Gardens are designed to produce more positive fields than negative ones, in order to maximize their power output. See also *Causa *Chaff *Edithurgy *Lilith Category:Magic Category:Fundamental Forces